Changing
by Depressing Shadows
Summary: (Shadamy High School) Sometimes changing for the worse might lead to the better. Rated M for words, blood and suicidal themes.
1. It all starts with this

**A new story for you guys; A Shadamy high school story. This story will contain events that resemble things that have actually happened to me, if you wonder where I got the inspiration. Also inspired by "Dry your tears" by Rainbow Lover 15**

**Changing: Prologue**

The pain rushed through my body as another kick makes its presence known, forcefully knocking the air out of me. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth as I coughed up blood.

"And there is more to come if you show up next year! _Have a nice summer! Why don't you join your fucking sister, _you fucking worthless piece ofSHIT!" the blue idiot concluded before kicking me one last time. His gang shared a laugh before walking away triumphant. I was left there on the sidewalk, forgotten and alone. A single tear made its way down my bruised and bloodied cheek. I let out a heavy sigh before staggering to my feet.

"Just you wait…" I said to myself before making my way home.

"_What did I do to deserve this?"_

…

"_Maybe I should just end it all? I can't take much more of this misery. Who would miss me anyways?_" I mentally debated with myself as I looked at the shining blade, my depression growing by the minute. "_One cut to end it all_" I mentally continued, still staring at the knife in my hand. I put the knife over my wrist, feeling the cold steel touching my skin. I closed my eyes and started counting:

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1."

I slowly opened my eyes. I didn't do it. I failed; I was too much of a coward. I put the knife down, went over to the kitchen table and sat down, my head buried in my hands.

"Now what?" I asked myself.

"What did I do? Why do they insist on picking on me?" I continued, anger building inside of me. "I'm going to prove you wrong Sonic, and that fucking bitch of yours too. I'm a worthless piece of shit, huh? Well… Let's see what this piece of shit can do!" I raged. After calming myself and gaining control of my situation, I quietly concluded:

"Tonight… I died. Shadow R. The Hedgehog is dead. I am a shadow of myself, only darkness remains. I AM SHADOW, BORN FROM HATE AND SEEKING VENGANCE. I AM YOUR FEAR AND DOOM!" I yelled, not caring if anyone listened.

"_You better watch your every step Sonic, because for every step you take, there will be a Shadow following. You aren't safe; you can't escape"_

…

The summer is over. It's time to face my demons, solve my problems and look damn good doing it.

I stepped out of the bus and walked over to the school. I spotted Sonic and his gang by the main entry point. I looked down, sighing one last time before making my way towards them, armed with a new identity and a look that could kill. As I got closer, it was apparent that I had caught Sonics attention.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Shadow Robotnik. Didn't you join your dead sister like I told you too?" He asked, mind set on tormenting me.

I chuckled at his comment and answered "I think you have mistaken me for someone else. Shadow Robotnic died this summer. Hehe… you could say I killed him"

"Don't fuck with me Shadow!" he warned.

"You wish, you disgraceful prick" I answered coldly.

"That's it! Let's repeat a routine from last year; beating the shit out of you!" He raged, cracking his knuckles.

"Bring it!"

**That's the prologue.**

**What do you think? Review.**

**Yes, this is based on a real life experience.**

"**Born to lose, live to win"**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:. **


	2. Points of view

**It's that time again: Me responding to your reviews! Let's go!**

**Aliciathewolf45: Thanks for your feedback, a great honour to have you review this, But your last comment confused me (Yeah, ****she's**** a really great writer! Hope ****she'll**** be ok). I don't think I have written anything about a "she" in the story, and I'm a guy.**

**xXDarkAngelKittenXx: Another great honour to be reviewed by you. No hard feelings at all; it's a review after all, and not a kissass. I was tired when I wrote this, and might have effected the time skips a bit (I know, It's no excuse). The lack of detail may come from the fact that I'm new to fanfic writing. As for the image of Shadow, I think I want him to be a dark and emotionless, but a sarcastic badass when the situation requires it. Personality changes and such is not explained for a reason; we will have flashbacks later on, hoping not to spoil the story too much. (Update "The Bet" please =) )**

**Lord Kevin: A review out of the usual ones to say the least. Good to see that you're not a kissass. First of all: I wrote the prologue between 1-3 AM, and that makes it hard to make a follow-up chapter. I don't like to write chapters on forehand, because I like to feel like it's "live" and fresh. Secondly you talk about my story being insipid, but then you say that is angry. Isn't anger a "taste" to a story? Then again, opinions. If you've ever been depressed to the point of suicide, you would have known why Shadow is portrayed as an angry individual in this story. Now to something that provoked me: you claim that bullying and depression is "immature" problems. What… the… fuck? Some people… Also, It's a "Sonic The Hedgehog fic; do you expect it to be 100% mature? It's a series about talking animals. Why I rated it's M is clearly stated in the description. Then you proceed to say that I can't use "my own" versions of Sonic characters in my fic, because I'm writing about STH. Being a self-declared critic for 9 years, you sure do miss the target a lot. Fanfiction is about rewriting or completely changing stories and personalities of the characters and changing the situations of the said characters. If you can't enjoy that, take my advice and leave this story, and all my future stories.**

**Have a bad, abusive day, my complete counterpart.**

**Now, on to the story! Enjoy.**

**Changing: Chapter 1**

I was walking down the empty streets, all alone. Just like last year. Maybe this year was going to be different. Maybe this was the year that it would change. Maybe I would be the most popular girl and get the best grades. Maybe, just maybe I would get a new chance to live the life I wanted to live.

"Wishful thinking" I sighed.

Looking around, I found myself quite close to the school. I approached the main entry point of the school, looking around. There was no-one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" I questioned myself, trying to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"_Perhaps I'm a bit early_" I thought as a looked at the clock on my phone.

"_10 minutes till school starts_" I mentally continued. I walked over to a nearby bench, sitting down and taking in the beautiful scenery: The cold autumn wind relentlessly tearing off the leaves on the trees and making them dance to their tune.

A couple of voices brought me out of my little trance. I glanced towards the direction of the voices, seeing a small group of people gathering outside the locked door.

"Looks like it's time" I said to myself, looking away from the group for a moment to see a public bus had arrived. I stood up, equipping my backpack in the process.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Shadow Robotnik. Didn't you join your dead sister like I told you too?"

I turned around to see a blue hedgehog talking to a black, red-striped hedgehog. I couldn't quite make out what he responded, but it sure did upset his blue counterpart.

"Don't fuck with me Shadow!"

Knowing something was going to go down, I slowly started to make my way towards the two hedgehogs.

"You wish, you disgraceful prick" the black hedgehog answered, his deep voice colder than the autumn wind.

"That's it! Let's repeat a routine from last year; beating the shit out of you!" the blue hedgehog roared, his face running red with anger.

The black hedgehog clenched his fists before answering "Bring it!"

The blue hedgehog charged at the black one, overwhelming him with pure momentum and knocking them both to the ground. They exchanged a few punches before I decided to intervene. I ran over to them pushing the blue hedgehog off the black one.

"You got lucky this time Shadow! Next time you will have no saving angel" the blue one said, his words filled with hate and disgust. He got up and left with his gang, leaving me with the slightly battered black hedgehog. I knelt down by his side asking him:

"Are you ok?"

"Hmph… I guess I'm fine" he said while getting back on his feet. "Thanks"

"What's your name?" I asked, perhaps able start a new friendship.

"… They call me Shadow" he answered with his deep, monotone voice. "And yours?"

"Amy… Amy Rose"

**Chapter 1 done. **

**Not what I planed, but I think it turned out ok.**

**Read and Review**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	3. Mutual Understandings

**Thanks for the reviews guys. Appreciate it!. Now, onto the replies.**

**Aliciathewolf45: Wouldn't be a Shadamy without Amy! Thanks for wanting more, I'll try not to disappoint. As for Rainbow Lover, my best regards to her.**

**xXDarkAngelkittenXx: Thanks for the pointers, I'll try to improve, but I like my chapters short. Maybe I'll try to aim for like 1k words per upload, but can't promise anything. And yes, this is my second story, so I'm fairly new to this. Lastly, don't feel the need to defend me from people like Lord Kevin; I've dealt with enough assholes in my time to know how to deal with it. But reinforcements is always welcome. Stay awesome.**

**Random reviewer: Em… not sure how to answer this one…**

**And now: **

**Changing: Chapter 2**

Shadows POW

I nodded in acknowledgement. After looking around, realising that there was people all around, I sighed a said:

"You probably have friends to run off to…"

I turned to get out of the crowded area. I didn't like them; too much people, all waiting to stab you in the back. Untrustworthy bastards. Hmph. I don't need them. I've got… myself and my misery. You could say misery loves my company. Not an easy companion though; cold and hateful.

I was lost in my own thoughts when a reply brought me out of my state of inner turmoil:

"Actually… I don't… have any…" she didn't finish her sentence. I slowly turned around, meeting a sad and pained expression. She was looking down and forcing back her tears in an effort to act strong. I felt an ounce of guilt, a feeling that had been long gone; I knew her pain all too well.

Amys POW

I promised myself not to cry; only the weak cry.

"_It's just school, there is absolutely no need to cry_" I tried to convince myself, failing miserably. Suddenly I felt someone take my hand and leading me somewhere. I looked up to find Shadow leading me out of the crowd and around a nearby corner. I looked around, nobody but Shadow and I were present. Accidentally, I let a tear drop from the corner of my eye. I didn't dare to look at him, expecting him to laugh or mock me.

"I'm sorry" he suddenly said.

I looked up at him, his emotionless mask replaced by a soft expression. I opened my mouth to protest; he has nothing to be sorry for! However, before I could say anything he continued:

"I know what you are about to say, so don't bother. Look… I don't trust you and you're sure as hell not my friend, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt… and perhaps someday, you'll earn my trust and friendship. Until then… we'll be acquaintances" he said, looking me directly in the eyes, crimson pools overflowing with honesty.

"Thank you…" I said.

"No… Thank you… my saving angel" he responded, a sly smirk on his face, making me blush ever so slightly.

"So… what classes do you have today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Today I have two periods science, one period chemistry, three periods maths and two periods PE" he answered matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

"Well… at least we have science and PE together" I sighed, disappointed that we didn't have more classes together with my new… friend? Oh well… something is better than nothing, right?

Unknown POW

"Who was that guy?" I asked, unsure of what to expect.

"Don't worry about it. He's just an insignificant piece of shit" Sonic answered, his arrogance clearly visible in his voice.

"Seriously, I want to know" I pressed on, hoping that Sonic would break and give in to my questioning.

"You could say he's an… acquaintance" Sonic concluded.

"I give up" I sighed, shaking my head.

"_Well, if he isn't going to answer me, I'll ask __him__ Instead_" I mentally noted.

"Yo, Sonic. I got to get going, or I'll be late for science class" I said, gathering my stuff.

"Catch you later then?" he asked, looking over to me.

"Yeah, sure" I answered before getting on my way.

…

I sat down at a desk at the back of the classroom, unpacking my stuff and getting ready for class. I pulled out my pencil and a piece of paper and stated writing down my thoughts, more specific, my thoughts about this black hedgehog, this "Shadow":

"_I started hanging with Sonic and his gang this summer, and every time I hear the name "Shadow" it's always associated with something negative"_

"_Today I "met" him face to face"_

"_Sonic spots him and immediately stars cussing at him_"

"_His calm, collected nature seemed to bother Sonic_"

"_There is history between these hedgehogs, and none of it seems pretty_"

"_Ask __him__ abo…_" I looked up to see none other than the black hedgehog, accompanied by the pink hedgehog that apparently had saved him. He scanned the classroom, his eyes landing on me. He clearly recognised me. He slowly walked over to me, cold and outright scary. He sat down at the table next to me, his pink friend following.

"You've got something to say, then say it now" he stated coldly.

"I-I'm not l-like S-sonic" I stuttered, intimidated by his presence.

"Then… what are you?" He asked

"I….don't know" I resorted to answering, hoping that my fear was concealed... to no avail:

"You're afraid" he chuckled.

"_Now or never_" I thought as I asked "What happened between you and Sonic?

Enraged or taken aback by the question, his expression and attitude changed.

"HMPH! Why should I tell you? Is he too much of an coward to tell you himself?" he answered, voice charged with disgust.

"Y-you could say that…" I answered weakly.

There was a moment of silence

"Tell you what; if you prove that you are different from Sonic, I might tell you" he concluded.

"_A mystery begins_" I thought as I ended the conversation with a nod of acknowledgment.

**2****nd**** Chapter done.**

**Read and Review.**

**Next chapter will probably be up sometime in the weekend.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	4. Mysteries Unfolds

**Before we start:**

**xXDarkAngelkittenXx: The mystery person is not so mysterious, and will be revealed in this chapter. If you think about it, the answer is pretty obvious: He is a friend of Sonic that is scared of Shadow and likes science. I'll leave you to think about it. As for Shadow being mad at the world and doesn't acknowledge Amys lack of friends, I got one thing to say: Hate consumes everything and replaces it with paranoia; been there, done that. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Changing**

Amys POW

I listened to Shadow as he quarrelled with the yellow fox, trying to learn as much about my new friend as possible. I mentally noted not to question Shadow about his past in the near future. A last statement was made by Shadow before he turned away from the fox, staring into space, presumably in deep thought. I used this opportunity to study his exterior look: Black quills with red stripes, crimson irises, a black leather jacket and midnight blue jeans.  
"_There must be something underneath this hard and emotionless exterior, something long forgotten. His past is probably tearing away at him, causing paranoia and hatred" _I mentally concluded.

"Alright class, listen up!"

I turned my head to see an elderly human, probably in his fifties, had entered the room.

"I'm mister Maximillian, your science teacher. Let's not waste any time! Open your books at page eight and read section A1 about international research"

…

"Alright, I think it's time for recess now. I'll be right back; I just got to grab some papers from my office" Maximillian said before exiting the classroom.

"This period was excruciatingly long" I complained to no-one in particular.

"It was bearable" Shadow answered, not seeming to care much.

Blushing lightly from his somewhat rude comment, I turned away from him, arms crossed, with a simple, girly "hmph", earning a chuckle from Shadow.

"No need to be offended" he sarcastically reassured, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

I looked towards the door to see a blue hedgehog entering the classroom. I gasped, earning Shadows full attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice. I nodded in the direction of the problem, his gaze following my nod. I looked at him: his expression changed; his smirk was gone, replaced with a frown. He looked down, trying to make himself as invisible as possible.

I looked towards Sonic to find him approaching us.

"Hey Tails, what are you doing, sitting next to this loser?" he asked.

"Um…eh…" he stuttered, unsure of what to answer.

"Keep him out of it. This is between me and you" Shadow said calmly.

"And you, pinky? Why are you helping this loser?" He asked me, completely ignoring Shadow.

"Keep her out of this. Is that clear?" Shadow threatened, defending me.

"And who said you get a say in things?" Sonic teased.

I put my hand on Shadows shoulder to stop him from getting off his seat and beating the ever-living crap out of Sonic. He glanced at me for a second, before nodding and lowering his shoulders.

"She is your saving angel too, now beat it Sonic" He said.

"I'll leave, but you haven't seen the last of me. That goes for you too pinky" Sonic finished before leaving.

"What a fucking jackoff" Shadow grumbled to himself.

"Recess is over class! Back to work!" I heard the teacher shout. I sighed as I opened my book and started working with the assigned tasks.

…

"Time's up! Don't forget to do your homework before the next period" Maximillian said before exiting the classroom.

"Well… looks like we'll be splitting up now…" I said sadly whilst packing my stuff together.

"It would seem so. I'll be in the library if you need me" he said before leaving me.

Shadows POW

As I walked down the empty corridors, all alone and at peace, I thought about Amy: Who are you? What is your true intensions? Why would you just "save" me without even thinking twice?

I let out a sigh of frustration.

"_Why do you haunt my mind?_" I thought as I entered the library. I looked around, pleased to see that I was the only one present. I walked over towards the "science and research" part of the library, hoping to find something that was at least somewhat interesting. As I browsed through the countless books, one title caught my attention: "Project "Shadow"".

"_Hmm… interesting" _I thought as I picked it down from the shelves and put it in my backpack.

"I'll read it later. I really need to get that homework done" I said to myself.

As I sat down, I heard something crash into the wall from the room next to the library, followed by some inaudible shouting. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to check out what was happening. I headed into the hallway, only to be tackled to the ground...

**And that's another chapter done.**

**What do you think? Let me know. I wasn't too pleased by the way this chapter turned out, but maybe you will like it anyways. **

**Read and Review!**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	5. A Moment Of Peace

**Time to reply:**

**Aliciathewolf45: Thanks for the feedback. Will keep on writing this 'till it's done.**

**Changing: Chapter 4**

Shadows POW

I opened my eyes. I was laying on the ground with a reasonable headache from the close-up encounter with the floor. Still disoriented, I felt my leather jacket become moist.

"_Oh great… I'm bleeding_" I thought as I looked towards my torso to inspect the damage that had been done. Shock filled my expression when I found what had tackled me to the ground: A crying Amy Rose. She was crying into my chest, shaking and terrified. I quickly staggered to my feet, helping her up in the process.

"I'm…sorry" she managed to whisper between sobs as she hugged me, resting her head on my chest.

"_What to do now_?!" I mentally panicked before deciding to return the hug.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to get rid of my monotone voice to sound at-least somewhat caring.

"…I…They…" she stuttered, trying to formulate a sensible sentence.

"Shh… It's ok, don't rush it" I said as I lead her into the into the library. I set her down at a chair, then kneelt down besides her. I looked at her face: It had bruises and a small cut. I immediately got worried:

"What happened?" I asked, though it sounded more like a demand.

"Some… bitch named… Sully or Salon, or something like that just beat me up" she said, trying to stop sobbing.

"Sally…" I stated coldly.

"Do you know her?" she asked.

"I wish I didn't; She is Sonics girl" I explained, letting out a sigh. "This is my fault" I continued.

"What? Don't be silly" she answered, confusion and worry clearly infused in her voice.

"Don't you get it? You got involved in my personal conflict with Sonic, and he's determined to fuck up my whole life. You getting involved means that he sees you as a potential "threat" to his plans, and he's now hell bent on fucking up your life as well" I explained, trying not to get too angry; she does not deserve my anger.

"If that is so… I guess we're in this together" she answered, her determination and loyalty shining like the brightest of suns.

"I would advise you to stay out of this…" I half stated, half threatened.

"Where do I go without you? I have no friends, no family and a life that sucks. Where to go, Shadow? You're the closest thing to a friend I have, and you're not even that good at being friendly!" she stated aloud, her voice filled by a mixture of sadness and anger. I looked down and took a moment to regroup my thoughts: "_Am I really that important to her?_"

"If you wish to take this risk… I am powerless to stop you" I said as I gave up the argument, looking back up at her. Her face was lit up by a small smile; a sure sign of victory. I couldn't help but smile as I understood how important I was her life…

**Short chapter today.**

**So this is what you morals call "A cute Shadamy moment"?**

**Read and Review**

**Well, I'm out.**

**Signed ect. ect. **

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	6. The Act Of Helping Another

**Reply to reviews:**

**Aliciathewolf45: You would bitch-slap her, and I would be right there with you to watch you do it ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**BiteMe21: Thanks for the support for my story. Here is the chapter you've been waiting for:**

Changing: Chapter 5

Shadows POW:

My smile faded as I once again acknowledged the bruises and the small, bleeding cut on her cheek.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a minute" I told her.

A simple nod confirmed that I've gotten my message through. I turned to leave when she added:

"Be quick, please"

I turned towards her to meet a concerned look. I nodded, hoping that she would relax:

"I'll be back in a minute" I reassured her before turning and walking out of the library.

"_Now where is the schools nurses' office?_" I thought as I looked around, trying to find a map of the school. After a brief search, I found one hanging on a nearby wall.

"_Hmm… It's really close by. How convenient_" I thought as I began to walk towards the nurses' office. Once I was there, I knocked on the door, hoping that the nurse was present. My prayers was answered as the door swung open, revealing a grown bunny.

"Hello there. I'm Vanilla, the school nurse. What can I help you with" she asked.

"I've have a friend that got a small cut on her chin. Surely you must have something that can help her." I explained as I entered the small office.

"I think I have some small bandages lying around. Wait here for a moment" she said.

"Ah! Here they are" she exclaimed before turning and them to me.

"Thank you, miss" I said before turning and walking out the door.

"_How did I get into this mess in the first place_?" I thought as I walked down the quiet, empty hallways. A pair of voices from down the hallway brought me out of my mental trance as my walk slowed down to a halt.

"Did you do as I told you?" a familiar voice asked.

"Sonic" I whispered, voice filled with disgust and hatred.

"Yes darling. She won't dare set foot near _him_ again" a female voice answered.

"_Sally…THAT BITCH_" I thought, anger filling up as I leaned towards a nearby wall.

"That's why I love you baby. Let's get outta here" Sonic concluded before presumably leaving with Sally.

"What have I've gotten her into?" I questioned myself, feeling sorry for Amy. She didn't deserve this; nobody does.

"I guess that's life" I silently concluded before heading towards the library. Upon my arrival I was greeted by a smiling Amy Rose. I made my way over to her, kneeling down by her side.

"Thanks" she said, still smiling.

"What for?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I kinda… didn't expect you to return…" She said sadly, looking away.

The statement caught me off guard, but I quickly recuperated and answered:

"I know how you feel, and I know what you think, but I'm not one of those people"

"I'm sorry" she whispered. I put my hand on her chin, making her face me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" I said as I put the small bandages on her cut before pulling my hand away. I watched her as she put her hand on her cheek, feeling the newly placed bandages. A single tear formed in the corner of her eye as she whispered:

"Thank you, Shadow…"

She then proceeded to give me a hug, which I weirdly enough returned without a second thought. After a brief moment I pulled away, instantly missing the warmth of the embrace. I took out my phone, looking at the clock.

"We should get going to our separate classes" I said, earning a nod from my companion. I gathered my stuff while she answered:

"Yeah… Well, I guess I'll see you later in PE, right?"

"Yes. Avoid any contact with Sonic and that bitch Sally until we meet again. And if they lay a finger on you again…" I trailed off, hoping I got my point across.

"Ok Shadow, will do!" she answered, her smile lighting up her facial features. A smile that I returned…

**Done and Done.**

**I wasn't pleased with the way this one turned out, but Read and Review anyways.**

**Btw: I was thinking of starting a new story when this one is finished. It's called "Imperator" and is a Shadamy driven adventure, set during the Second Punic War. For that, I will need OCs. Tell me what you think.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	7. Similarities

**Time to reply:**

**Aliciathewolf45: Thanks for continued support for my story. As for the story that I'm thinking of, I'll PM you the details.**

**ShadAmy FanGirl: Shadow? Friendly? HA. Don't make me laugh. That's impossible : ). Perhaps there will be Christmas themes, haven't decided yet. Stay tuned and find out. And on a finale note: Thanks for the support.**

**D.A.K (Presumably xXDarkAngelKittenXx): Thanks for the support, as always. If you would allow me to use your OCs, I will make an announcement later on where and when you can submit suggestions.**

**BiteMe21: You know what they say….**

And now:

**Changing: Chapter 6**

Shadows POW

I left the library, my smile slowly fading back to my emotionless mask. The mask that protected me from the world, but at the same time made me miserable on the inside. It was a love/hate relationship, to say the least. I stopped at the end of the hallway, trying to find the chemistry lab.

"Now where the hell…" I silently asked myself, becoming aggravated by my inability to find the correct classroom.

"_Give me a sign at least!_" I thought, hoping that someone or something would answer my prayers. I was about to give up my search when a loud "_BOOM_" emitted from a nearby door, closely followed by excited and aggravated shouting and screaming.

"I guess I found the chemistry lab… Hmph! Amateurs" I said to myself, rolling my eyes.

As I entered the lab, the scent of burned sodium hit me like a sledgehammer.

"_This is definitely the chemistry lab_" I thought as I sat down at an empty desk and unpacked my backpack.

…

Amy POW

The clock was finally 2 AM and I was standing outside of the locker room wearing my gymnastics gear. Luckily I haven't run into Sonic or Sally. But sadly, neither did I run into Shadow. The day was spent mostly alone, like last year and the year before that one.

"Focus on the present Amy" I silently said to myself, forcing back tears.

"Focus on the present, yet never forget the past" a voice deep, solemn voice answered, catching my attention.

I turned around to see Shadow leaning against a wall, looking as cool as ever. I felt a smile make itself visible as he walked towards me.

"Hi Shadow" I said politely, trying to contain my excitement.

"Rose" he replied. I was unsure why he chose to use my last name instead of my first, which would be more natural, but I decided not to ask. At least for now.

"So…. How was your day?" I asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"… It was almost bearable, I guess" he answered.

"How come it was so bad?" I asked.

"… I'm surrounded by idiots, you being a rare exception" he answered, a sly smirk firmly planted on his face. I couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

"Oh, I'm sure that they aren't that bad" I said sarcastically.

"Believe me… they are" he answered while chuckling.

"So… what do you want to do this period?" I asked, hoping that we would have something in common.

"I was thinking about track and field…. More specifically running" he answered nonchalantly.

I mentally celebrated; I was thinking the exact same thing. Without hesitation I said:

"Then what are _we_ waiting for? Let's go!"

…

Shadows POW

I breathed heavily as I knelt down besides Rose. I think I broke my 1k record. Satisfied by my performance I asked:

"What's my time?"

"2 minutes and 20.4 seconds… Impressive" she answered.

"Fair enough" I said, not expressing how glad I was that I broke my old record of 02:21.3.

"Fair enough?! That's probably a world record!" she stated aloud, clearly annoyed by my arrogance.

"Yeah, probably" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Before she could answer she was interrupted by someone shouting:

"OY! GET OFF ME!"

"What the hell?" I asked no-one in particular.

"It came from over there" Amy said, pointing at the entrance to the locker rooms.

"_Something is terribly wrong; the period isn't even finished, on-one should be in or around the locker rooms_" I thought as I said "I'll check it out, you stay here".

And with that, I got off my ass and headed over to the locker rooms to check what or who was there…

**I couldn't be arsed to finish this segment today, so you get a cliffhanger.**

**You're welcome.**

**How cliché': Chemistry lab explodes and Shadow running… Whatever…**

**Tell me what you think, and leave suggestions and constructive criticism in the review section.**

**Signed ect. ect. **

**.:Depressing_Shadows:. **


	8. An Act Of Defiance

**Replies to reviews:**

**Aliciathewolf45: The PM with info should have been sent by now. Thanks for reviewing and continued support. **

**L: Try mixing Sodium with water and you'll find out what kind of explosion they made… Maybe I'm just fucking stupid, but I didn't get what you meant with "make an outline for the story".**

**xXDarkAngelKittenXx: Great to see that you like my story. No need to apologize for last time. As for the person in trouble, you almost nailed it; Wrong person, an exchange student who is yet to be revealed. Stay tuned to see who it is. **

**And now:**

**Changing: Chapter 6**

Shadows POW:

"GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF'A ME!"

"_Great! Two fights in one _day" I thought as I ran around the corner to get to the locker rooms. What a sight to behold: Sonic was on top of a silver hedgehog, receiving and throwing punches.

"_Now where have I seen this before?_" I thought sarcastically, still running towards the oblivious blue hedgehog.

"SURPRISE" I yelled as my knee made contact with his jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"OW…. You fucker!" Sonic managed to say while crawling away, holding his chin, presumably in great pain. I crossed my arms as a slight grin appeared on my face, pleased with the damage I had done to Sonic.

"Thanks mate… I really needed the help" the silver hedgehog said while getting to his feet. I gave him a blank stare; " "_Mate"? Who does he think he is?"_

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Silver The Hedgehog. Now who on Gods green Earth are you?" he asked cheerfully. With a simple "Hmph" I turned my back towards him and started walking away.

"Where are you going, mate?" he asked.

"_That's it!_" I thought as I turned around and said "Listen here "mate": I don't care what your name is, what your purpose here is or who you are. I might not be your enemy, but I'm not your friend either; I only saved your ass because I felt like dealing damage to that bastard Sonic. Now, be-gone" I said coldly and without hesitation. I turned away from the stunned hedgehog and started making my way back to Amy. Before rounding the corner, I looked over my shoulder and said:

"People call me Shadow…"mate" "

I rounded the corner to find Amy surrounded by a gang of girls. I couldn't identify anyone, but one brown squirrel: Sally.

"Oh no you don't…" I said silently as I continued closing the distance between me and the girls, walking at a steady pace.

"Why are you still hanging with that black hedgehog, even though I told you not to?" she asked, her bitchyness shining bright like the sun.

"H-he's my friend" Rose answered, a small smile appearing on my face.

"Don't you get it? He doesn't have any friends, only enemies. He doesn't like you. You're worthless to him, and if you don't obey my orders, you'll be worthless to us as well" she said.

"You're full of shit!" Rose yelled, spitting in her face.

"I am… going to slap the taste out of your mouth, you little bitch" Sally said while wiping spit off her face. She slowly raised her hand, getting ready to slap her. As she was about to slap her, I grabbed her hand, earning her full attention. I gave her face a quick glance, witnessing a shocked expression, before asking:

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, Shadow. I… um… eh" she stuttered. I then proceeded to throw her to the ground, smirking as I heard her scream in agony.

"You stay far the fuck away from Rose, or I'll personally make sure that your life will become a living hell. Is that understood?" I asked calmly. A few seconds went by without an answer.

"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" I asked again, anger and disgust infused in my voice.

A small nod came from the brown squirrel, before she got to her feet and walked off.

"Hey Sally! You should go check on Sonic: I think I broke his fucking jaw!" I shouted to her as she walked off. I then turned to Amy, my sly smirk still firmly planted on my face.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yes… Thank you, Shadow" she answered, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong" I asked, wanting to know what bothered her.

"I'm just wondering… is Sally full of shit? Am I worthless to you?" She said, on the brink of crying.

"You ask me if my friend is worthless to me? I wouldn't believe so" I answered solemnly.

"Your… friend?" she asked as she dried her tears.

"Your act of defiance is enough to prove your loyalty" I told her as her face lit up. She almost immediately hugged me, and I returned the hug.

Tails POW:

I was walking down a hallway, heading towards the chemistry classroom, when I met Sonic. He was holding his chin and bleeding from the lip.

"Hey Sonic, what happened?" I asked, guessing that Shadow beat him up.

"That bastard Shadow planted his knee in my jaw; It hurts like hell!" he managed to say.

"Wait… his knee hit your jaw? How's that possible?" I asked, slightly confused.

"I was kinda… you know, beating up this new kid who had disrespected my actions towards Shadow this morning. I was winning the fight until Shadow came and interrupted me" he answered.

"Okay… I got to get going now, don't want be late for chemistry class" I said as I walked past Sonic.

"See ya later" he answered as I walked towards chemistry class.

"_What a douchebag he turned out to be… Maybe Shadow was right_" I thought as I entered chemistry class.

**That's all for now.**

**First of all, yes, Silver is a British exchange student. Since he isn't from the original timeline in the games, I thought it would be clever to make him an exchange student.**

**Tell me what you think about the chapter. Read and Review**

**PS: I have decided to do the "Imperator" story that I was thinking about when I'm finished with this one. If you want your OC in the story, PM me, and I'll see what I can do.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	9. Who Am I?

**Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a week: It's been a fucking terrible week for me, and things haven't been going smooth lately. Let's just say that I'm writing this story while listening to Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff"….**

**1000 people have now read my story "Changing"! Holy… Shit… Didn't expect that. Thank you all, even if you didn't enjoy the story. But I can't go on all day, so here is the quick answer to the review:**

**Aliciathewolf45: Thanks for the continued support. In this chapter, we will meet another exchange student. Stay tuned for more.**

**And now:**

**Changing: Chapter 8**

Silvers POW

"_What's his problem?_" I thought as I glanced one last time at him before he rounded the corner.

"_Then again, being around that "Sonic" guy for too long probably drives you mad_" I concluded as I turned around to regroup with my friend. She was sitting at a nearby bench. As she saw me, her smile faded and her happy expression was turned to a concerned one:

"What happened?" she questioned, her voice filled with a mixture of sadness and worry.

"What do you mean by "What happened"?" I questioned, unsure why she had reacted to my arrival the way she did.

"YOUR CHIN! IT'S BRUISED!" she shouted while standing up, making me feel really stupid for not realising. "So, what happened?" she repeated.

"Well… I went up to this "Sonic" bloke, and told him to piss off and leave that black hedgehog alone. Suddenly, this bastard –child pounces me, knocking me down and starts punching me. In a flash, he's sent flying backwards. A knee made contact with his jaw…" I stopped to catch my breath, while she was waiting for the finale.

"Awe and behold: Shadow had knocked his teeth down his throat, before completely ignoring me and leaving" I finished, earning a confused expression from her.

"Shadow?" she questioned as she touched my bruise, earning a light, almost non-visible blush.

"The black hedgehog" I added.

"Ah… Are you sure that your chin is ok" she said, making me roll my eyes and chuckle.

"I'm sure it's fine, Blaze"

…

Shadows POW

I was finally home; I survived day one, only 189 to go. I unzipped my jacket and hung it on the rack. I sat down by my kitchen table, unpacking my backpack when I came across something that I had completely forgotten about: The book about "Project Shadow". I picked it up, went over to my black leather couch in my living room and sat down. I opened the book and stated reading:

"_18 years ago, G.U.N and Professor Gerald Robotnic collaborated to make the first living, berating and responsive weapon. After two years of non-stop research in his lab outside of New York, Robotnic presented " " to G.U.N. " " or "Shadow" was a black, crimson striped baby hedgehog, presented as the ultimate lifeform: he would live forever and, with right equipment, could summon mass amounts of energy to unleash as an blast, bolt or even bend space and time to his will. After a couple of years, G.U.N wanted the project to stop because of the risk of " " going rouge, which lead to one of the biggest massacres in modern history. Only two escaped the massacre: " " and Maria Robotnic. G.U.N confirms that " " is not dangerous because he does not have the equipment he needs to be powerful, and G.U.N has since abandoned the search for the two escapees. Further research reveals that…" _

I was in awe and disbelief. I was… a weapon? No! It can't be! I'm just a hedgehog with a tough upbringing.

"I think I understand why Maria never spoke of her past to me…" I said, still in utter disbelief. I continued reading:

"_The research lab was abandoned to avoid public controversy. Rumour has it that it still exists, but no-one has found it yet. These are the exact coordinates for the lab, and on the next page you can find a map of the area…_"

I studied the map, concluding that the given location was about a two hour drive from my current location.

"_Looks like I'll be "field-tripping" for the next couple of hours_" I thought sarcastically as I stormed out the door, grabbing my jacket in the process. I headed to the nearest bus-stop and waited...

**There we go! Chapter finished!**

**I'll probably not upload anything until next weekend because of school and tests and stuff, but when Christmas comes, I'll be uploading more frequently.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter, in other words Read and Review.**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	10. The Art Of Chaos Control

**WARNING: Somewhat disturbing chapter (Description of tragic event)**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Aliciathewolf45: You want more? Your wish is my command: Enjoy!**

**Rainbow lover 15: Thanks for reviewing and showing some support for the story.**

**BiteMe21: Thanks for the continued support (I swear I say that a lot…). Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

**Changing: Chapter 9**

Shadows POW

I arrived at the bus stop that was not too far off from the coordinates from the book. I took a quick look around: It was a hilly area, covered by a thick forest.

"_Hmm… secluded. I might just find something here_" I thought as I studied the map. After a while of tracking around in the forest, I found the coordinates that was listed in the book: The forest died down to reveal a grassy flatland. To my dismay, I found no hidden military research labs. I only found a wooden sign stating:

"_To adventurer: There is absolutely no research lab here, contrary to popular belief. You will find nothing here. Signed: G.U.N_"

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked the small, wooden sign. I could feel my rage building up inside me. Eventually I let my rage take control: I clenched my fist and smashed it into the sign, causing it to shatter.

"Hmph! Next time, don't be an asshole" I told the sign while wondering why I was talking to it. I shrugged it off and turned my back to leave, only to be interrupted by a robotic voice:

"_Hatch opening, stand back_"

"What the …" I said, turning to see the ground rising to reveal a large metal door. I walked closer to it, hoping that it would open. I turned the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Damn it! I'm so close to finding the truth!" I raged to myself. A sigh, followed by looking around, trying to find something to open the door with. A small, blue light at the left side of the door caught my attention. Above it, there was a small sign. It read: "_Fingerprint registration required to open the door_"

"_Well… Here goes nothing…_" I thought as I placed my finger on the blue light. Immediately, the light turned green and the metal door slowly opened. The robotic voice made a second appearance, this time stating: "_Welcome back, " "_"

"So… It's true… I am a weapon…" I said, feeling the depression settling in my mind. "Fuck me…". I decided, against my better judgement, to enter the lab, making sure that the metal door didn't close behind me. As I descended the stairs, I found a human skeleton, bits of rotten flesh still present.

"Hmph… This isn't going to be pretty" I said to no-one in particular, knowing what was to come.

As I made my way through the metal corridors, I felt sick to my stomach: The dead litter the lab. The rotten carcasses and bullet-holes were everywhere. I stopped to regroup my thoughts:

"_This happened because of me…_" I thought, a strong feeling of guilt rushing through my body. Nevertheless, I continued my quest to find out just who the hell I am. After a while of searching and dodging dead bodies and old science equipment, I found the door to Gerald Robotnic's main research laboratory. I looked down and closed my eyes, took one deep breath and opened the door. I was greeted by another dead scientist laying before me. His name tag read: "Gerald Robotnic".

"You created you own end… how tragically ironic" I told the dead man before conducting a search of the room. I at first, I found nothing of interest.

"_Anything of interest is probably already scavenged by G.U.N_" I mentally concluded. I turned to leave the room when a faint green shimmer caught my attention: It was a green emerald laying in a corner of the room, slightly covered by a book. I picked it up, feeling an unbelievable sensation rush through my body. I put it down on Gerald's desk, feeling the power vanish. I picked up the book and started reading:

"_CHAOS POWERS:_

_With this green emerald, " " can summon great powers that include teleportation and time manipulation, energy-bolts and a sphere of destructive energy. Non of these powers will kill at first strike, but an second or third hit with these powers will be lethal. Here is the basics:_

_CHAOS CONTROL: Used for time manipulation and teleportation: " " can use this to teleport to wherever he wants. He can also slow down time, which will give him a massive advantage in close-quarters-combat._

_CHAOS SPEAR: An energy bolt that will knock you off your feet. This attack will be lethal after three hits. Can also destroy certain objects, like doors or walls._

_CHAOS SPEAR: A destructive blast that covers an area of six diameters around " ". Used when surrounded. This attack will be lethal after two strikes. Can also destroy the environment surrounding " ". However, if people are connected to " " (E.I holding his hand, holding on to him Etc.) will not be affected by the blast._

_These attacks are commanded by " " himself, and will only be activated when he says their names and wields his emerald."_

"Great… Now I have superpowers" I said sarcastically as I looked at the green emerald. I picked up the emerald, feeling the same sensation as before.

"_Might as well give this one a try…_" I thought as I lifted the green emerald into the air:

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

**I'll be damned! Two chapters this weekend!**

**Shadow has found himself! *crowd of fangirls cheering* Anyways…**

**Tell me what you think: Read and review (I swear I say that a lot as well…. Ah, fuck it)**

**As always:**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	11. An Awkward Moment

**Replies to reviews:**

**BiteMe21: No problem: Good stories need attention!**

**Chibipasta: Here you go: The next chapter that you've been waiting for…**

**Notaldrei: Thanks for liking my story! Stay tuned for more.**

**And now…**

**Changing: Chapter 10**

Shadows POW

A green mist surrounded me as I felt the emeralds power rush through me. I began to regret my decision when I started to levitate, feeling weightless. In a flash, I was transported to the place I thought of: Home. Realizing I was still in the air, I lost my powers and plummeted to the ground, hitting my head.

"OW… Son of a bitch… ah…" I complained to myself. I got to my feet whilst looking around.

"_Hmm… It worked. I'm not at the lab anymore… but I don't think I'm home either…_" I thought as the reality of the situation dawned on me: I was in someone else's house. I made my way to a window and stared out of it: I was on the second floor of a house, located not too far from mine.

"W-who's there?" I heard a shaky, female voice call out. I turned towards the door, hoping that there was another way out of this. Looking at the emerald in my hand, I concluded that another Chaos Control would be spotted and reported to the authorities, which would lead to G.U.N chasing me again. I weighed the pros and the cons, and decided that I would meet this possible threat like a man. I watched as the doorknob turned slowly, my heart probably beating faster than humanly possible. The door opened equally slowly, revealing a familiar face.

"S-Shadow?" she asked.

"Yes, Amy?" I answered, knowing what was to come.

"How did you get here? And what is that green thing in your hand?" she asked, clearly confused. I thought for a moment, mentally debating if I should tell her the truth, which I decided to do:

"I… teleported here… and this is a… Chaos Emerald, I guess" I stated, disbelief written all over Amys face.

"No, seriously: How did you get here and what is that green thing in your hand?" she asked again.

"It's a long story" I sighed.

"Then make it short…" she answered.

"Ok, I'll try. Remember earlier today, in the library?" She nodded as a response.

"Before I literally ran into you, I was browsing some science books. I found a book named "Project Shadow". I rented it because I thought it was ironic, with the whole name thing. It turned out… it was actually about me…"

"About you? How?" She asked

"I'm "Project Shadow": The worlds first living weapon; created in a lab located 10km outside of this very city. However, G.U.N decided the risk was too big and decided to eradicate everyone involved with the project… including me" I stopped to regroup my thoughts.

"And then what?" she asked, clearly wanting a conclusion to the story.

"They failed in killing me and my sister… but killed everyone else. After reading this, I went out of my way to sort out this shit for myself. After a while of searching, I found the lab and… all the dead scientists… I also found this emerald alongside instructions on how to use it…"

"And how did that transport you here?" she interrupted.

"I've already told you that" I stated, knowing that this was far from over.

"Do you really expect me to believe all that?" she asked.

"Believe what you want" I said as I held my emerald high, the green aurora returning, causing her to yelp in surprise. I lowered my emerald and looked into her eyes:

"Listen Amy, this is really important: You can't tell ANYONE about this! Do you understand? If you do, it can spell the doom for me, but that's really not all that important. What is important, however, is that it can spell the doom for you too. G.U.N kills indiscriminately when it comes to people that know about "Project Shadow"" I finally finished.

"O-ok, Shadow…" she answered, stuttering and teary eyed.

"I'm sorry for getting you involved in this" I said as I pulled her into a hug. A giant weight was lifted off of my shoulders when she returned it…

**A short chapter this weekend. Couldn't be arsed to make it longer.**

**So what do you think? Leave your thoughts by reviewing!**

**As always:**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	12. Winter Party?

**Sorry for the long wait, but here is the next chapter:**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Aliciathewolf45: I don't expect to get regular review, so there is no need to apologize. I bet you're dying to know what happens next (sarcastic), so here is the new chapter; hope you like it.**

**Guest: I use my account name as a title because I'm very full of myself. Hope that explains it for you.**

**Now, without further ado:**

**Changing: Chapter 11**

Amys POW

Somewhat scared, I let go of Shadow with a light blush on my face. His words played on repeat in my mind:

"… _It can spell the doom for me, but that's really not all that important. What is important, however, is that it can spell the doom for you…_" Did I really mean that much to him?

"Well" he said, breaking the awkward silence between us: "I better get going. I got things to do, and I'm sure you do to… I'll see you later Rose" There it was again; him using my last name instead of my first. My curiosity got the better of me, and I wanted to ask why, but before I got the chance to, he was gone.

"_I need to stop getting lost in my own thoughts_" I mentally concluded. I went over to the window, watching Shadow as he walked down the street, the cold autumn wind ruffling his quills.

"_Perhaps this year won't be as bad as I expected... befriending a handsome living weapon of sorts…_" I thought, giggling to myself

…

Amys POW

_Dear Diary_

_These past couple of months have been a real good to me. It's December now, and I'm not alone anymore, ironically, because of the so-called heartless monster Shadow The Hedgehog. Even though befriending him brought with some hardships (Sonic and Sally… That Bitch…) and a couple of dark secrets, and I've kept my promise about not telling anyone. Why Shadow and Sonic hate eachother, I still have no clue… every time I ask him, he always shies away from the question, or sometimes doesn't even answer. I got to find out some time. I've also befriended two exchange students from England. Their names are Silver and Blaze. I've introduced them to Shadow, but he still has a hard time trusting anyone. Speaking of which, I've got a secret for you, my diary: I've kinda… got a crush on Shadow. Who could have guessed that, huh? I've reasoned with myself, but I just can't get over his extremely cool, yet deep and protective, almost caring, personality. I'm going to keep that to myself for the time to come, but if the opportunity is there… Anyways, I need to get on with my day. I'll write to you later._

_Signed, yours truly A.R._

Closing my diary and putting in my backpack, I went to meet up with Shadow in for lunch. As I exited the classroom, I found him leaning against a nearby wall, presumably waiting for me. I skipped over to him, giving him a small hug, which he returned with one hand.

"Hi Shadow" I said cheerfully

"Hello Rose" he responded with his usual deep, monotone voice, making me blush ever so slightly.

"So… Want to go get some lunch?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yea… I gue…" Shadow was about to answer, when he was interrupted by an all too familiar British accent.

"Have you heard?" Blaze asked me, enthusiastic as ever.

"Hey, Blaze, Silver" I nodded in his direction, earning a nod from him. "Heard about what?"

"There is going to be a sort of Christmas prom this year!" she exclaimed, getting me excited.

"When?" I simply asked.

"Next Friday, after school has ended" she answered.

"Well… You guys look like a good pair" I said, a smirk appearing as they both their cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"Um… Speak for yourself" she said pointing at Shadow and me. Glancing at me, Shadow didn't seem too affected by the statement, but I'm sure I had quite a shade of red on my cheeks as well.

"_But if the opportunity is there…_" I thought as I asked "Anyways, you guys want to join us for lunch?"

"Yeah" The slightly embarrassed Silver answered, the equally embarrassed Blaze nodding in approval.

…

Amys POW

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell finally rang. The day was over and weekend had finally arrived. Packing up my stuff, I walked out of the classroom, satisfied with the day. Heading out into the school courtyard, my phone started ringing to the tune of "Metalingus". Taking my phone out of my pocket, I saw that it was a text from Shadow. Anticipation rising, I opened it:

"_Hey Rose, can you meet me at the local park? Gotta ask ya something"_

Genuinely excited, I texted back:

"_Sure, when?_"

A few seconds passed before I received the answer:

"_ASAP"_

"_Is it really that important?_" I thought as I messaged him back:

"_Ok, I'll be there in about five mins" _

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I started to walk towards the local park.

...

Amys POW

"Almost there" I told myself as I approached the park. Upon entry, I noticed that the park was less crowded than it usually was. Looking around, one thing stood out: A black, crimson striped hedgehog sitting on a bench all by himself. Slowing my pace, I walked towards him, hoping to catch him by surprise, since he was looking the other way. As I came closer, I could hear him muttering to himself. I stopped a couple of meters behind him, surprised that he wasn't muttering to himself; he was singing.

"… _I thought I had it down… for sure"_

I figured he had been singing to himself for a while. I noticed that he had two earplugs in his ears, so I concluded that he was singing along.

"_But time went by and I was lost in what I found…_

_The reasons blurred the way unsure"_

His deep voice filled the air as I stood there in awe.

"_I've never heard him sing before, but he's not all that bad" _I thought as I continued my eavesdropping.

"_I thought that I was living life the only way_

_But as I saw that life was more than day to day"_

I started to close the distance between him and me at a slow pace. As he sang, I started to recognise the song.

"_I turned around_

_I read the writing on the wall_"

Sitting down next to the oblivious hedgehog, I helped him finish the verse.

"**I ain't no nice guy after all"**

I couldn't help but giggle at the shocked expression on his face as he turned a dark shade of red.

"How long… did you listen?" he asked, obviously embarrassed.

"Long enough… Anyways, you wanted to ask me something?" I answered, changing the subject to spare the poor hedgehog of any further embarrassment.

"Yes… Um, I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the winter party with me. I've heard that it's gonna be a real blast… So… What do you say?"

Blinking twice, I suddenly realised what he said. Did he really just say that he wanted to do that? I was prepared to beg on my knees for his company that night and he asks me? Unable to fully comprehend what he just said, I answered anyway.

"Sure, I was planning on asking you anyways…" I blurted out, turning a light shade of red when I realised what I just said.

"Well then it's settled. When do I pick you up?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"Do you have a car?" I asked him, thankful that he changed the subject.

"You'll see" he answered, a sly smirk firmly planted on his face.

**Again, sorry for the long wait, but it was Christmas times, and I had shit to do.**

**So what do you think? I decided to start with some light romantics, and after 11 chapters it's about fucking time. Anyways, leave your thoughts in the review section. I read all of 'em.**

**BTW: I'm starting up my newest story right now (Imperator), so I need OCs. PM me with detailed information, and perhaps your character will be in the story. Any questions can be answered in said PM.**

**As always**

**Signed ect. ect. **

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


	13. Something Unexpected

**Replies to reviews:**

**Aliciathewolf45: Thank you for your support, it really makes me want to write more. And if you like this story, you'll probably like my new story "Imperator": Available for free on ( Shameless advertising). Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**BiteMe21: Can't wait for the next chapter, eh? Well here it is! Enjoy.**

**xXDarkAngelkittenXx: Don't get any disturbing ideas… Anyways, thanks for the support. It helps out! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**And now, without further ado:**

**Changing: Chapter 12**

Shadows POV

"So when?" I asked again, hoping to get an ironclad answer.

"Umm… About 9:30-ish" she answered, adding: "If that is ok with you"

"That's… acceptable" I stated, trying to get in character again after being busted singing and all.

"So… Why were you singing that song?" she asked, probably curious of my out-of-character actions. Speak of the devil, I guess.

"So… you're saying that I'm not allowed to sing?" I tried, hoping to avoid further questioning, to no avail:

"Why were you singing "I Ain't No Nice Guy"?" she asked again. Knowing where she wanted this conversation to go, I quickly avoided it by saying:

"I've told you to leave my past alone"

"But… When are you going to tell me?" she asked, already given up her attempts at deciphering my actions. Hearing the question, I instantly calmed down, because I knew the answer:

"When… the time is right"

A girly "hmph" followed by "I will never understand you" made me chuckle. I glanced at her, glad to see that she wasn't actually mad at me.

"Then don't" I simply stated, earning a small giggle from my friend.

…

Amys POV

Dear Diary

Tomorrow is the big day! Tomorrow I'm going to the winter party with Shadow. Our first date! Well… to be fair he never said anything about that, but it's gotta mean something, right? Oh well… Anyways, I am admittedly a little worried about tomorrow. There is a good chance that Sonic and co. will be there, and I'm not too sure how Shadow or even I will handle the situation, if it accrues. Hopefully there won't be any blood… Nah I'm sure it will be fine

Signed yours truly

Amy Rose.

...

Amys POV

I look at the clock on the nightstand.

"_Hmm…. 9:26…. He should be here any moment" _I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I hope he likes it" I whispered to myself as I studied every inch of my dress, looking for any imperfections, pleased when I didn't find any. I was wearing a crimson red dress with jet-black ornaments. My high-heels were black and my hair was straightened out. In other words; I looked good.

"_I hope…" _

A couple of knocks on the door brought me out of my world of runaway thoughts. I forced my legs to head towards the door as my heartbeat rapidly escalated. Placing one hand on the doorknob, I took one last breath before opening the door.

"_Please like it!"_

"H-hello S-shadow" I stuttered, as I scouted his appearance: A black tuxedo, matching shoes, and a white shirt underneath with a black tie. He looked fly. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed looking down. My lacklustre attempt to create a conversation caught his attention.

"Hello Rose" he answered, his voice and attitude as cool as ever. I noticed he was holding a black, crimson striped helmet in his hands. Intrigued, I asked:

"Umm… What's that for" as I pointed at his helmet. His sly smirk reappeared as he pointed towards something behind him. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked past him to see what he was pointing at. I was not expecting this:

"SHADOW! You never told me you drove a motorcycle!" I shouted wondering if I should be excited or worried. A small chuckle came from the owner;

"Surprise"

"But Shadow… I don't have a helmet" I said, hoping that we would have some sort of solution.

"You actually believe that I didn't think about that?" he asked rhetorically as he handed me a pink helmet.

"Now, nothing is stopping you"

**And that's it for now. A short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless.**

**Tell me what you think in the review section.**

**I'm out for now**

**Signed ect. ect.**

**.:Depressing Shadows:. **


	14. Romances?

**Please notice: I'm officially announcing my short term absence from . I will probably not post anything in the following weeks due to some very busy school weeks that lay ahead. However, there is no reason to worry, 'cause I'll be back. It's just a matter of time. I will probably be able to answer PMs, so if there is any questions about anything, I'll probably answer them.**

**Replies to reviews:**

**Aliciathewolf45: Hopefully you will keep on loving the story as it progresses. Read and review!**

**xXDarkAngelkittenXx: Well, now you have seen these words together, and there is no such thing as unseeing it. Anyways, read and review.**

**And now:**

**Changing: Chapter 13**

Amys POV

I studied him as he walked past me; he seemed to own every piece of land that he stepped on. His confidence was through the roof and beyond. He got on the motorcycle and gestured for me to join him. Hesitatingly, I put my helmet on and got on the back of it.

"… You might want to hold on" he stated. I felt myself blush as I answered:

"N-no thanks, I'm good"

"Suit yourself" He answered as he brought the beast to life, making me cling on to him for dear life. My blush became a darker shade of red as he chuckled at my immediate reaction.

"Are you ready?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at me.

"Not really" I said. He nodded and looked forwards. Even though his face wasn't visible, I knew he was smirking; I suddenly felt the bike begin to move, and my grip around him tightened. We were picking up speed as we rode through the almost deserted streets of Metropolis. Summoning some courage, I peeked over Shadows shoulder. I felt adrenaline rush through me as I witnessed the city flow by. It was both exhilarating and beautiful at the same time. Shadow took notice:

"HAVING FUN?" he shouted, hoping that he would be heard over the deafening sound of the motor.

"YES!" I shouted back, earning a nod from Shadow.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" he informed me. I was almost disappointed; Even though I wanted to go to the winter party, I kinda wanted this moment to last as well. Me clinging on to Shadow as we ride a motorcycle though the city at night. I let out a contended sigh as I watched our destination come closer.

After dismounting the motorcycle, we walked side by side towards the door that would lead us to the party. I stopped in front of it, looking down to check my dress for any imperfections once again. Shadow walked up to me and said in a hushed tone:

"Don't worry, you look good"

I looked up at him, blushing like there was no tomorrow. He then proceeded to offer me his hand, which I gladly accepted. Hand in hand, he opened the door for me and we entered.

…

Silver POV

Blaze and I was sitting down at a table, waiting for the party to start. We had arrived early, and only few people were here, none of which I knew particularly well. Well… Except for Sonic. Blaze had kept me from walking over to him and backhanding that stupid grin off his face, like she always does. Speaking of which, I asked Blaze to go with me to the party, and she accepted. She even blushed when I asked her. Does that mean… No, of course not. We're just friends, and the question took her by surprise.

"_Yeah… That's probably the truth_"

I looked at the clock; it read 09:28. About 15 minutes until it starts. I wonder if Shadows coming… and with who. Well… It's pretty obvious who he'll come with if he comes. I rolled my eyes at my own train of thoughts. A female voice derailed the train:

"Hey, Silver?" Blaze asked, earning my attention.

"Yes?" I responded, now curious of her upcoming question or subject.

"Why did you, of all the girls at the school, ask me to join you tonight?" I slowly turned to look at her, acknowledging her sincere look accompanied by a light blush.

"_Fuck me! How can I answer this without spoiling too much?" _I mentally asked myself as I frantically looked for the right answer.

"'Cause there is no other girl I would rather go with" I answered, very pleased with the way it sounded. Her sincere look was replaced with a small, yet joyful smile.

"Thanks Silver… It means a lot to me…" she said, leaving it at that. I hear the main door open. I turned my head to witness Amy, hand in hand with none other than Shadow The Hedgehog. I don't know if I was stunned or in utter disbelief, but I alerted Blaze anyways:

"Hey, am I seeing things?" I asked rhetorically, nodding in Amy and Shadows general direction. She followed my directions and silently gasped:

"No way!"

"So… I'm not seeing things?" I added, earning a nod from Blaze. Looking back at the pair, it was now clear that they had spotted us; Amy was pointing at us, telling Shadow something, which he responded with nod. They then started making their way over to us.

"Hey guys!" Amy exclaimed, obviously very happy to be here with Shadow. They sat down at the opposite side of the table, letting go of each-others hand. I looked to my side, seeing an excited Blaze.

"So… You guys are here together?" she asked, although she probably knew the answer on forehand.

"Um… Yes" Amy answered, not even attempting to hide her blush. She definitively likes Shadow. I hope for her sake that he likes her back. I glanced at Shadow who just nodded at in acknowledgement, unaffected by Blazes question.

"And you? You don't seem like the party-type… What made you go?" Blaze added, looking at Shadow. He raised a single eyebrow, probably unsure where she wanted this conversation to go. It seemed like something clicked for him, because his next statement hit the nail on the head:

"Hmm… You are trying to ask which one of us asked who to come to the party, aren't you?"

I glanced back at a baffled Blaze, probably shocked that he managed to guess the right answer on the first try. Regaining her composure, she answered:

"Basically"

This ought to be interesting.

"Well, if you must know… I asked Amy" Shadow answered. He definitively likes her. No doubt whatsoever. A person like Shadow doesn't just go to parties without any reason. However, I decided to focus on that later. There was surely more pressing matters at hand.

"What about you guys?" Amy asked, probably as curious as well. Looking at Blaze, who was probably in shock after Shadows last statement, I decided to answer.

"I asked Blaze, and she accepted" I said quickly, noticing how weak it sounded compared to Shadows "confession". A small chuckle emitted from Shadow:

"How cute" he stated, making both Blaze and me blush lightly. I quickly looked around, searching for something to change the subject. I noticed that a lot of new people had arrived. Suddenly, someone who I could not recognize right off the bat, stepped on to the stage, located in the middle of the dance-floor. She moved over to the mic and announced:

"This years winter party… HAS OFFICIALLY BEGUN!"

**And that's that for now.**

**As I said earlier, I will leave Fanfiction for a couple of weeks, so don't expect any new chapters in a while.**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter. Read and review**

**Signed ect. ect. (BTW I know I write etc. wrong; it's a long story. Leave a review if you want me to tell the story)**

**.:Depressing_Shadows:.**


End file.
